Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 26 SHAZAM Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: the Spies team up with Jonah Hex, Vigilante and the Fly Trap Kid to stop Wera Van from destroying another wedding with her evil wedding dress. In the Main Plot Mandy uses Captain Marvel to destroy the Spies tricking him into thinking that the Sam, Clover, Alex, and Blaine are evil and thinking that WOOHP is an evil organization.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 26 SHAZAM MUCH

In the Teaser: In San Antione Texas the wedding of Taxes millionaire Roy Richiboy and Dallas Cowboys Head Cheerleader Katelyn Roxx. Everyone in San Antione came to the wedding of the year. Katelyn Roxx came out from the limo with a special wedding dress on her. She walked into the church where Roy Richiboy was waiting for her at the altar. Everyone stand up as she walked down the alley with her father.

The Minister

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today too.

Wera Van

Expectance the revenge of a life time.

Wera Van break into the church and press a button on her controller causing Katelyn Roxx's eyes to glow red and suddenly her wedding dress transformed into robotic battle armour.

Roy Richiboy

Ok I love Katelyn's dress before it transformed into robotic battle armour.

The Minister

I know she should get a refund on that dress.

Wera Van presses another button to shoot lasers out from Katelyn Roxx's wedding dress. Everyone including Roy Richiboy all ran out from the church.

Katelyn Roxx's Father

This doesn't look good.

Roy Richiboy

Well the lasers on the wedding dress is awesome but not the chaos that is happening.

The Minister

Is there anyone out there who can save us?

Clover

You Beat there is someone who came here to save the day.

Alex

And that will be us.

The Spies, Jonah Hex, Vigilante and the Fly Trap Kid all came into the church.

Wera Van

You spies again and you brought along some cowboys and a kid.

Vigilante

Hey we got names, I am Vigilante

Jonah Hex

And I am Jonah Hex.

The Fly Trap Kid

And I am the Fly Trap Kid and no one calls me a kid.

Suddenly a Mini Laser Gun came out from the wedding dress's chest and fired it at the Spies, Vigilante, Jonah Hex and The Fly Trap Kid, they all dodged the laser fire.

Sam

Wow Wera last time you made a wedding dress it nearly killed us but this one takes the cake.

Wera Van

Thanks and now I'm going to use them on you.

The Lasers fire at the Spies, but the Spies activated their Forcefield bracelets to deflect the laser attacks, but lasers fly everything in the church destroying everything. Vigilante pull out his guns and shoot them at the armour, but the armour is bullet proof.

Vigilante

No way that armour is bullet proof?

Wera Van

That's right but you're not

Wera Van press the big red button on the controller to make a laser cannon appear out from the armoured wedding dress. The Spies block the laser cannon but went flying out of the church.

Jonah Hex

Hey no one does that to our friends including you.

Jonah Hex throw a lasso to catch Wera Van's controller and Vigilante shoots at the controller destroying it. And the Fly Trap Kid uses Spike and Jaws's acid spit to melt the armour off from Katelyn Roxx return her back to normal.

Katelyn Roxx

Hey I'm back to normal and I am in my underwear and bra.

Vigilante

Wow didn't want to see that.

The Spies return back into the Church.

Alex

Hey guys what did we miss?

Vigilante

Well we destroyed the controller, destroyed the armour suit and save the bride.

Wera Van press a button on her dress.

Wera Van

No body crashes my wedding crash.

Lasers came out from her dress but suddenly her dress was eaten by Spike and Jaws. Wera Van screams as she was in her bra and panties. Sam cover's the Fly Trap Kid's eyes.

Wera Van

How dare you, you stupid kid.

The Fly Trap Kid

Hey no one calls me stupid.

Suddenly the WOOHP agents and Jerry arrived to take Wera Van away.

Jerry

Good job spies and Vigilante, Jonah Hex and Fly Trap Kid we'll take miss van back to the WOOHP containment place.

The other WOOHP agents take Wera Van back to the WOOHP jail and cleaners came to clean up the mess of the church.

Jonah Hex

Well today was great you girls diverse an award.

Jonah Hex throws 3 three coins at the Spies and the Spies catch each one of them.

Clover

One Gold Coin each um Jonah we're in the 21st century.

In the Main Plot: a Fire has started in a skyscraper in Fawcett City. Helpless Citizens are trapped inside of the building pleading for help. The skyscraper was too high for the firefighters to reach the helpless citizens.

Fire Fighter 1

Captain the skyscraper is too high to reach the people on top.

Fire Fighter 2

And there isn't another way to let the people down what are we going to do?

Captain Marvel

I know what to do leave this to me.

Captain Marvel aka Shazam appear out from the open blue sky.

Captain Marvel

Just leave this to me.

Captain Marvel breaks his way into the burning skyscraper where helpless office worker are trapped under the debris of the ceiling.

Captain Marvel

Ceiling debris looks like it's time for Strength of Hercules.

Captain Marvel uses his strength to pick up the debris off from the helpless office workers. He picked them all up and fall out from the burning skyscraper. Captain Marvel placed everyone back onto the streets and then grabbed the longest fire hose that the Fire Fighters have and hosted all the way up to the top floor and activated the hose to put out the fire. Everyone cheered from the streets below and Captain Marvel handed the hose back to the fire fighters.

Fire Fighter Captain

Thank you Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel

You're welcome and now you excuse me I have other things to do.

Captain Marvel fly into the air and speeded his way to the west back to the Farwell City Elementary School. As he reached the elementary school but the bell ranged. Captain Marvel falls down to the bushes.

Captain Marvel

SHAZAM!

Captain Marvel turn back into Billy Boston. And Billy Boston ran as fast as he can back into the school. On top of a building Mandy spied on Billy Boston.

Mandy

Hmm my Spy losers won't notice that a superhero is just a kid, it's time to get to know Billy better.

Back at Beverly Hills Clover and Blaine walked into the Big Bro and Sis Program center along with Alex and Sam.

Clover

This is amazing Blainy you and I are going to be big brother and sister in the Big Bro and Sis Program.

Blaine

You bet we are getting more responsibly, getting an only child a big bro figure.

Sam

Don't you forget big sis figure.

Alex

Totally But I have one thing to know who did you guys picked.

Clover

Well we chosen a foster boy named Billy Boston from Farwell City who is in need of having a big bro and sis on his side.

Blaine

And Big Bro and Sis Program is nice enough to drive him down from Farwell City so we could meet him in person.

Alex

I wonder what he shall be like.

Sam

Well he is a foster child and he has no parents to look after him so he could be a nice boy with a nice attitude.

Alex

But what if he know about us being super spies?

Blaine

We'll just tell him that WOOHP is just a hotel.

Clover

And we won't blow our cover that way.

Blaine and Clover are next and go up to the front deck of the Big Bro and Sis program.

Clover

Hello we're here to pick up Billy last name Boston.

The Secretary

Oh Billy Boston oh he is already picked up by a girl named Mandy.

Clover

WHAT MANDY.

The Secretary

That's Right.

Blaine

But she is evil we know that.

The Secretary

Well she seems nice as she picked Billy up.

Sam

Well looks maybe deserving.

Alex

Totally we knew her from High School and she is a total mean girl ever since.

The Secretary

Sorry but she was here first if you like you can chose up to our other children who needed a Big brother or sister figure.

Clover

No thanks we'll just come again next time.

Clover, Sam, Alex and Blaine exited the Big Bro and Sis program.

Clover

This is totally unfair.

Alex

I know Mandy is not good with kids.

Blaine

Totally one time while I was dating Mandy she pushed a little boy into a fountain with ducks in it.

Sam

You think that is worst one time we saw Mandy stool boxes of Girl Scout cookie without paying for them.

Clover

Totally we all know Mandy she is a total mean girl bitch what else shall happen?

Suddenly Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine all got WOOHPed.

Blaine

Like that

Clover

Correct.

Sam, Clover, Alex, and Blaine all WOOHPed to Jerry's office, where Jerry, Superman and Batman where waiting for them

Jerry

Hello Spies did and what had you all bin up to today?

Clover

Well me and Blaine go over to the Big Bro and Sis program to pick up a Boy name Billy Boston.

Blaine

But Mandy was there first to take him from us.

Jerry

Who is this Billy Boston?

Sam

A little boy that Blaine and Clover so post to be Big Brother and Sister Figures too.

Batman

That sounds like an assassin from the Legion of Doom.

Superman

Anyway we WOOHPed you here to investigate the concession site of Lextopia.

Alex

Lextopia is made by Lex Luthor?

Superman

Yes it is a paradise for down on their luck Americans and immigrants

Batman

And we need you four to look out for anything odd about the concession site of Lextopia while I and Superman go investigate the break in of S.T.A.R Labs in Chicago.

Jerry

And now for your gadgets, today you'll have three Lip Stick Light Sabers, the See through anything X ray glasses, the Zip your mouth Lip Boom, the Hyper Cannon Wrist Watch, the Everything Protection Body Armour, the Super flight Cape and the Ice Queen Perfume.

Sam

Thank you Jerry

Batman

Wait before you go Wayne industries made you spies an app that identifies any Superhero or heroine that you come in counter with.

Alex

Sweet I didn't know that WOOHP is partnered up with Wayne Industries to make gadgets.

Batman

They do now, but now we have to do our assignments.

Jerry WOOHPed the Spies and Blaine out of his office, and Superman break right through the ceiling and Batman fallowed him.

Jerry

Really you broke my ceiling again.

Superman

Sorry

Batman

Besides the Batwing is on the roof.

Meanwhile at the Legion of DOOM Billy Boston steps into a dark room where no one else is around.

Billy Boston

Is anyone in here?

Suddenly a Giant Robot came out of nowhere and fires a missile at Billy.

Billy Boston

SHAZAM!

Billy Boston transformed into Captain Marvel aka Shazam and punched the missile back at the Giant robot causing it to expose and destroyed the robot.

Mandy

Wow I didn't know that Captain Marvel could destroy one giant robot in one shoot or should I say Bill Boston.

Captain Marvel

Mandy you're behind all of this?

Mandy

That's right Billy.

Captain Marvel

You know my secret identity?

Mandy

Yes Billy I know that your Captain Marvel/ Shazam

Captain Marvel

SHAZAM!

Captain Marvel turn back into Billy Boston.

Billy Boston

So what do you want?

Mandy

Oh I my organization that I work with wants you or Captain Marvel to stop an evil organization called WOOHP World. Organization of Human Punishment.

Billy Boston

Ok and it's an organization that punish other people right?

Mandy

Yes and Clover, Blaine, Sam and Alex are one of them.

Billy Boston

Really but when I first know about them they are really nice.

Mandy

No they seem nice but they are total baddies.

Billy Boston

So they seem nice but they are both bad.

Mandy

Yes they are and my organization shall appreciate that you shall take them all down for them.

Billy Boston

Ok I shall do it, SHAZAM.

Billy Boston transformed into Captain Marvel and flies out of the room. Suddenly Mandy's cell phone ranged.

Mandy

Hello?

Lex Luthor

So did he take the bait?

Mandy

You bet those loser spies won't know what them

Elsewhere at the Lextopia construction site the Spies disguise themselves as construction workers and walked up to the supervisor.

Sam

Hey sir we're here for the extra hand.

The Supervisor

Ah sweet ok you four go over there to check on the Lextopia power station and check back to me.

Clover

Can do.

The Spies all go over to the Power Station. As they are at the Power Station the Spies puts on their See through anything X ray glasses to see if there is anything under the concrete of the construction site.

Alex

So did you find anything strange under the concrete?

Sam

No did you?

Alex

No not yet.

Clover

Hey over here we found something.

Sam

What did you find?

Blaine

It looks like some type of dedication device.

Alex

But what kind of device?

Near the building beside the spies Captain Marvel look down upon them. Captain Marvel knew what he have to do so he crash down to the Spies and Blaine.

Captain Marvel

Ok you four what are you guys doing here?

Sam pulled out her x powered to scan Captain Marvel.

Sam

We are here to ask you the same thing Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel

This is a restricted area you should get out of here what is good for you.

Clover

I'm hello we are construction workers to build Lextopia.

Alex

Yes so could you leave now so you could go back to work?

Captain Marvel

Sorry but you four should leave this place like now or else.

Blaine

Or else what?

Captain Marvel throw the Spies out of the construction site.

Captain Marvel

Or Else that happens.

Captain Marvel fly over to the dump trucks in the construction site.

Captain Marvel

SHAZAM

Captain Marvel turn back into Billy Boston and ran out of the Lextopia construction site.

Clover

That is totally unfair.

Blaine

I agree Captain Marvel is a Superhero he so post to be nice not mean.

Alex

Hey Sammy you look like you see a ghost?

Sam

Hmm not a ghost but after we got thrown out Captain Marvel go over to the dump trucks and said Shazam and turning into a boy what is that all about?

Suddenly Sam's xpowered ranged and she picked it up to see Superman was calling.

Alex

Hey Superman how you and Batman are doing with the investigation?

Superman

We found something and we need you guys right away.

Superman snapped his fingers causing the Spies to be WOOHPed to the S.T.A.R labs in Chicago.

Billy Boston

Wow where did they go?

Mandy

Oh them they got WOOHPed it's like transportation but it's faster.

Billy Boston

Where are they heading now?

Mandy

Oh they are off to S.T.A.R labs in Chicago to stop Superman and Batman's investigation.

Billy Boston

I'll as you wish, SHAZAM.

Billy Boston transform back into Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel

But Superman and Batman are there what if they don't know that the Spies are evil?

Mandy

Oh they shall know they are superheroes they know a Super villain when they see one.

Captain Marvel

Are you shore

Mandy

Darn it captain just go to the lab.

Captain Marvel

Ok, ok I'll go.

Captain Marvel flies off into the sky to Chicago. Suddenly Mandy's cellphone ranged she answers her phone.

Mandy

Hello… oh hello Lex yes he taken the bet and he is off to S.T.A.R labs in Chicago… oh what if he known that they are just heroes I convinced him that they are villains.

At S.T.A.R Labs in Chicago the Spies and Blaine are with Superman and Batman in the lab checking the break in.

Sam

So did you find anything?

Batman

Yes we discover that the lock was picked with a decoding device and had changed the code before we got here but I crack the code and we saw that the device was gone.

Alex

What kind of device?

Superman

A kryptonite bomb a powerful one with that much power it can destroy me with one blow.

Blaine

Hey we saw the same device at the Lextopia construction site does it have any links to the real bomb?

Batman

Might be it but we have to go back to Lextopia to find out.

Clover

Um guys I don't want to be the array of bad news but strangely Lextopia has done constriction already.

Clover showed them the news story on her compowered that Lextopia was finished.

Alex

How bazar.

Sam

I know the Lextopia so post to be finished by the end of 2018.

Blaine

Don't you think that?

Batman

Lex Luthor has some one on the outside spying on us to know about this it seems like that.

Superman

Now we have to save everyone before the kryptonite bomb detonates.

Batman

I'll give four of you inventions to the opening of Lextopia tonight to find anything odd in Lextopia.

Superman, Batman, Clover, Sam, Alex, and Blaine all exited the lab. Captain Marvel made it to the lab but suddenly Superman, Batman and the Spies all left the lab.

Captain Marvel

Oh man I'm too late but I won't fall the next time.

Tomorrow Night at the opening of the Lextopia the Spies where at the opening of Lextopia along with Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.

Clover

This is so cool look at all of the photographers.

Bruce Wayne

Don't get your hopes up we're here for investigation not to be noticed.

Clark Kent

Bruce is right we need to find the place where you fond the detention device.

Blaine

Its right over at the power station but now with the other building up we can't find it now.

Clark Kent

The detention device is not at the power station it has been moved.

Alex

How to do you oh yeah you have x ray vision.

Sam

Luck we do too.

The Spies and Blaine all put on their See through anything X ray glasses to see that the detention device is under the playground.

Clover

You're right they did moved it.

Bruce Wayne

Looks like Lex Luthor know that we're going to the power station to destroy the device.

Sam

So he moved it to an area where there is a lot of people around.

Clark Kent

I'll change into Superman and go to destroy the detonation device while you guys look for Lex Luthor.

Alex

No need he is up in his helicopter landing down to the media

Lex corps Helicopter landed down to the opening of Lextopia. Lex Luthor exited the helicopter with Geraldine. The Photographers ran up to them flashing pictures at them.

Sam

Hey Geraldine is also here.

Clark Kent

And she is holding hands with Lex Luthor

Clover

Wait Lex and Geraldine together.

Sam, Clover and Alex laughed. Lex and Geraldine go up to the microphone.

Lex Luthor

To honor the helpless families in America my dear girlfriend Geraldine and I made a giant utopia to get Americas back on their feet.

Geraldine

With the graduate of my Lex Lextopia is a new beginning for every America family.

Together Lex and Geraldine cut the ribbon letting the kids go to the playground. The media flashes pictures at Lex and Geraldine.

Clark Kent

I'll be back.

Blaine

Transforming into Superman?

Clark Kent

Big time.

Clark Kent ran out of the Lextopia to change into Superman. Suddenly Lex Luthor and Geraldine walked up to the Spies and Bruce Wayne.

Lex Luthor

So Bruce Wayne enjoying yourselves this evening?

Bruce Wayne

Yes I am.

Geraldine

So I see my "old Friends" are here.

Clover

Geraldine we don't know what you two are up to.

Blaine

But you two make a bad couple.

Billy Boston was behind a tree with Mandy spying on the Spies.

Mandy

There they are you know what to do?

Billy Boston

Yes SHAZAM.

Billy Boston transform into Captain Marvel and at the Spies.

Captain Marvel

I told you guys to get lost and get away from here.

Alex

Leasing Captain we're here to stop Lex Luthor's scheme if you like it or not.

Superman

The Girls are right there is some under the playground.

Geraldine

No there is not

Superman

I have X ray vision you don't there is something ticking down there.

Lex Luthor

Fine there is something down there it's a power station that supply energy throughout Lextopia.

Geraldine

Without it the whole place is destroyed.

Blaine

So you it is a bomb.

Captain Marvel

You heard him it's not a bomb.

Blaine

Hey this is between us and them so back off captain.

Blaine pushed Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel

Mandy was right you guys are bad.

Captain Marvel pushed Blaine sending him flying right into the playground the children ran for their lives. Sam, Clover and Alex went behind a statue of Lex Luthor and transform into their spy suits.

Clover

Hey we are here to protect people so as my boyfriend.

Captain Marvel

No you're not you're just punishing people that is what WOOHP stands for.

Sam

Hey that is not what it stands for its World Origination of Human Protection and we're going to protect these people if you like it or not.

Blaine

I agree

Blaine put on the Everything Protection Battle Armour and the Super Flight Cape and tackled Captain Marvel right into a tree.

Captain Marvel

Alright no more mister nice guy.

Captain Marvel punched Blaine sending him crashing into a news van.

Clover

I'll help Blaine you guys take care of Lex Luthor and Geraldine.

Clover activated her jetpack backpack and blasted off to fight Captain Marvel. Sam, and Alex turned to see Lex Luthor and Geraldine are gone.

Alex

Hey looks like they are gone.

Bruce Wayne

They hoped onto the helicopter as the fight breaks out now what.

Suddenly Sam, Alex, Superman and Bruce Wayne got shocked by Mandy.

Mandy

Relax I'm here to finish you girls off.

Elsewhere in Lextopia Blaine it a flying spin kick at Captain Marvel kicking him and sending him flying and crashing into a building on the left. Captain Marvel rushed at Blaine but Clover goes in and blasted him with the Hyper Cannon wrist watch hitting him and send him crashing into the pavement.

Blaine

I don't want to hurt you be we are here to protect not punish.

Captain Marvel

Yeah that what Mandy said

Clover

Oh just chill out with the Ice Queen Perfume.

Clover sprayed the Ice Queen Perfume onto Captain Marvel freezing him into a block of ice but Captain Marvel break out of the block of ice and tackled both of them. Elsewhere Sam and Alex battle with Mandy with their Lip Stick Light Sabers as for Mandy she fights back with her plasma sword they clash swords together and swing their swords at each other until Mandy activate her shocker bracelet and shocked Sam and Alex and they both fall to the ground. Mandy pulled out her hyper cannon and fired it at Sam and Alex, but Superman went in front of the blast and blocked it. And suddenly Batarangs are thrown at the hyper cannon and causing the hyper cannon to exploded on Mandy sending her flying across the street.

Batman

No one kills the WOOHP spies.

Mandy

Expect me.

Mandy fires her shockwave Hair Dryer at Batman shocking him and causing him to fall to the ground. Sam and Alex picked themselves off the ground and picked up their Lip Stick Light Sabers and charged at Mandy. In the Sky Blaine is still fighting Captain Marvel along with Clover. Captain Marvel grabbed Clover by the leg and swing her around and throw her at Blaine sending both of them crashing into the playground and right into the ground where the bomb is hiding.

Clover

There it is the bomb.

Blaine

Don't touch it the bomb has a trigger one touch and we're both dead.

Suddenly Superman came in and help out with the bomb.

Superman

I'll take care of the bomb you two get to safety.

Clover and Blaine

Right

Suddenly Captain Marvel came in to finish off Blaine and Clover.

Captain Marvel

Hey Superman I didn't finish these two off yet.

Superman

Sorry you can't the bomb is ticking.

Captain Marvel

Don't care Superman don't care.

Captain Marvel picked up Blaine into the air.

Captain Marvel

SHAZAM.

A lightning bolt shocked Blaine damaging the everything protection armour.

Captain Marvel

SHAZAM

Another lightning bolt shocked Blaine and break the armour up.

Clover

Captain Marvel stop it.

Captain Marvel

Hey I shall get to you in a moment but now I'm killing your boyfriend SHAZAM.

Another Lightning bolt shocked Blaine but Clover pushed Captain Marvel causing him to drop Blaine onto the floor.

Captain Marvel

SHAZAM

Captain Marvel turn back into Billy Boston. Clover, Blaine and Superman where surprised

Billy Boston

SHA.

Clover uses the Zip your moth lip stick on Billy Boston zipping his mouth shut.

Clover

Sorry Billy your time as a super hero is up.

Clover and Blaine picked up Billy Boston and they all fly out of the hole and Superman throw the bomb into the air and the bomb exploded in the air. Sam, Alex, Batman and Mandy saw the bomb exploded. Mandy activated her teleporter to teleport out of Lextopia.

Moments later at the Legion of DOOM Lex Luthor and Geraldine and Mandy are watching TV on what happened tonight.

Lex Luthor

Well our plan has failed.

Geraldine

No matter there is always next time.

Lex Luthor

That's right my love.

Mandy

Oh you two get a room.

Suddenly Captain Marvel crashing into the Legion of DOOM and he looked angry.

Captain Marvel

You're lying all this time.

Mandy

What me

Captain Marvel

Yes you, Clover and Blaine told me about you and the Legion of DOOM you are just using me so that I can take down WOOHP so as the Justice League, so that's why we are not friends any more.

Mandy

Don't care I am not your friend anyway I was just using you all this time to take down my loser friends of mine.

Lex Luthor

But now she has new friends like us.

Captain Marvel

Spend your time here as long as you can but now I had join the Justice League and partners with the Spies of WOOHP we are going to take you all down easily.

Captain Marvel fly out of the Legion of DOOM.

The Next Day Billy Boston, Clover and Blaine are all at the street fair in Farwell City along with Sam and Alex.

Clover

So did you talk to Mandy about this?

Billy Boston

You bet now that me and Mandy are over being little brother and big sister I am finally with you two.

Blaine

Good thing you should know what real friends are.

Sam

Not people who are using you for evil.

Billy Boston

Yeah.

Suddenly a plane was in trouble a burning wing was on fire and was flying down to the ground.

Billy Boston

May I.

Clover

Yes you may.

Blaine

But be careful.

Billy Boston

SHAZAM.

Billy Boston transform into Captain Marvel and fly up to save the passage plane.

Alex

Kids they grow up so fast.

The End.


End file.
